


First Time

by Shianhygge



Series: Project Wrench Your Heart [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, NSFW, Sex, hide the cuccumber, request, wrench makes reader feel goooood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shianhygge/pseuds/Shianhygge
Summary: This one shot was requested on tumblr when readers wanted smut with Wrench... and when they couldn't figure out what playing "hide the cuccumber" was... This was also the first time I wrote smut, so.... :D





	First Time

[Starting from the end of How Close You Are]

_**“Please come back to me?”** _

_**“Yes.” You didn’t have to think about your answer, and immediately threw your arms around your love to pull him into another kiss. This time, a slow one that your brain could take its time processing. His lips were soft and smooth, as it melded with your own, and he tasted of coffee and mint.** _

_**You had both backed up the the window at this point, and when you pulled away, Wrench growled and shut the window from behind him, and immediately pulled you into another heated kiss, backing you up to the edge of your bed where he gently pushed you to lay down. There was an energy and fire that filled Wrench’s face, making him look less tired and more his age as he crawled onto the bed and up your body to face you. “My Y/N.” he breathed, lifting your injured wrist and placing an apologetic kiss on it.** _

_**“Yours.” You affirmed, smiling tenderly at the man above you, whose eyes suddenly turned dark as his lips pulled back into a smirk and descended to ravage your neck.** _

_**“I need you.” Wrench declared huskily, kissing up your neck, and, in a way, asking for your approval to continue.** _

_**You merely smiled in bliss and pulled him in for another kiss, responding with, “Then take me.”** _

_**~~~~** _

Wrench pulled away and smirked at you, his hands running down your sides to grip your hips firmly, as he planted tender kisses around your neck. That look grew darker when his hands slid up your shirt, fingers spread out to feel as much of you as possible just when you leaned forward to be closer to him. A warmth rose from your core and settled when Wrench nipped at an area on your neck, and you could do nothing but let out a surprised, yet pleased moan.

And while Wrench grinned in triumph, an expression that lit up the desire on his face and made him look even more appealing, you turned red in embarrassment, choosing to bring your face closer to his body so that he couldn’t see your face. Your boyfriend turned his head to look at you with a delighted smile, but you foiled his attempts by bringing your face to his neck, your face angled away. “Why are you embarrassed?” Wrench asked, angling his head to pepper the back of your neck with gentle kisses. “It was cute.”

It was then, that you admitted to Wrench one of your best kept secrets, “I-I’ve never done this before Wrench…” you mumbled, your face, though angled away from him, had a mortified expression on it. Because you were a grown ass woman with no sex experience. And hearing from Sitara, Wrench has had one or two partners before you.

Wrench hummed, his hands drawing circles along the small of your back, “I should be the one embarrassed, not you.” he mumbled into your hair.

Wrench’s statement overrode your embarrassment, making you swiftly turn your head to hold his face, making sure that he was looking at you in the eyes before you spoke. “You should never be embarrassed of who you are, Wrench. Especially not around me.”

You didn’t know what possessed you, but it was after that declaration that you flipped positions with Wrench so that he was laying down, and you were above him. All you wanted to do was take away the negative image he had about himself. And you would do anything to make him see himself as you saw him, you decided, crawling upwards to trail kisses from his lips, up his jaw to his left ear, and down along his neck, biting and sucking along the way, earning a jolt of pleasurable moans from the man under you. And his moans drove you further, as you placed a gentle kiss on the anarchy tattoo and moved down to push the edge of his hoodie up, leaving teasing bites along the waistband of his jeans. As you kissed along his pelvis, you felt something hard underneath you, and with a surprised grin that you were the one to illicit such a reaction, you stopped what you were doing in order to place a playful kiss on the bulge of Wrench’s jeans, enjoying the erotic moan from his lips.

“Stop teasing,” Wrench breathed heavily, yet when you only responded by sucking, Wrench flipped your positions, mashing his lips to yours and running his tongue against the bottom of them. When you opened your mouth unsurely, is when Wrench invaded all of your senses. You could vaguely notice that he had taken his vest off, but as his tongue ran along the roof of your mouth gently, all you could do was moan and close your eyes, throwing your hands up to run them through Wrench’s dirty blonde hair.

His hands crept up your shirt again, this time reaching up further to sneak under your bra as well, cupping your breasts in each hand. He had only started playing with your breasts before he stopped, hands receding, “But, as much as I would like to get to it. It’s your first time.” Wrench grinned into the kiss, “So that means that it’s important that I make you feel good.”

You could only stare at the sly smile on Wrench’s face as he gently unbuttoned your shirt, sliding them off your shoulders, and unbuttoned your jeans, swiftly sliding them off your legs, as well as sliding your shoes off along with his own. And when you were rid of your bra, your arms immediately went up to cover them, feeling embarrassed that they didn’t look at all like that of a model’s. Wrench merely grabbed your arms and pushed them down gently, his eyes meeting yours, “I’m not going to hide from you. So don’t hide from me.”

He was about to show you everything, the least you could do was return the favor. You closed your eyes and sighed before letting Wrench see everything, glancing away shyly. “T-There’s not much to see, Wrench.”

“I beg to differ.” he proclaimed with a husky voice, and you jolted in surprise when you felt something brush against your nipple. Perhaps on occasion, you would fiddle with your breasts just to see how it felt, but always found it incredibly underwhelming. This, however, sent hair-raising tingles up and down your spine so sudden, that you barely had time to muffle the moan escaping your lips.

“No. Let me hear you.” Wrench scolded, pausing in his activities before latching his mouth to one breast, his tongue flicking at your nipple while his hands… oh God, his hands. One hand was playing with your other nipple, and his other hand slowly traveled down towards the edge of your panties before disappearing under. And it was the first time that anyone was down there, and you expected that it would feel good, but not  _this_  good. Propped onto your arms, all you could do was stare at the hand in your underwear and writhe at the sensations from all over your body. Wrench’s tongue, gently circling and licking your erect nipple, and his hand slowly stroking you down there.

A fire grew and as you panted from the tingles, Wrench unlatched from your breast and dipped a finger towards your entrance and slowly pushed in and out before bringing his hand back out and to his mouth, licking your juices while staring into your eyes. “Hmmmm.” Wrench hummed before backing away and taking his hoodie off, revealing more of his surprisingly muscular, yet lean chest. “Almost ready.” you heard him mumble as he slowly moved downward.

“W-what’re you doing?” You asked Wrench, confusion lacing your features, although you were on the edge already. “Wrench?”

Wrench’s responding nip to your inner thigh silenced your questions. “I told you that I’m going to make you feel good, right?”

Wide eyed, you watched as Wrench pulled off your panties, exposing you completely, and laid gentle kisses all along your inner thigh. You swore when Wrench ran his tongue over you clit, bucking your hips instinctively with a loud moan. “W-wrench! A-ah!”

Your boyfriend stuck one finger in, then two, before gently pumping in and out, mouth still giving your clit some love. And all you could do was hold onto his head, wishing that you could return the favor. It wasn’t fair that you got all the attention. “W-wrench! S-stop!” You moaned, panting heavily.

The fixer stopped immediately and pulled his fingers out, looking up at you with a startled and scared expression, “W-what’s wrong?” The insecurity came back, and you mentally kicked yourself. “I d-didn’t hurt you, right?” he crawled up to gently kiss you in apology. “I-I’m sorry, Y/N.”

You shook your head, annoyed with yourself for stopping Wrench when you were close, and for bringing his insecurities forth. Taking his face into your hands, you pressed a firm kiss on his nose, another few on his burn, one on each of his closed eyes, and finally a long kiss on his soft lips. “I want you to feel good, too, Wrench.” you insisted, before switching places with him and slowly unbuttoned his jeans, pulling downward to get them off, giggling at how cute his red star patterned boxers were. And the blush on Wrench’s face spread from his face to his neck when you smiled adoringly at him, “I love you, Wrench.”

His eyes wavered, going a bit glossy before he glanced to the side, muttering, “I love you, too, Y/N.” But when you moved to take his boxers off, Wrench stopped you, “No. I don’t want you to have to do that.” You were confused, but at his insistence, let Wrench switch places with you. “I want to know if you’re okay having your first time with me, Y/N.” Wrench’s brows furrowed, his blue eyes unsure, probably wondering why you would love him of all people.

“I’m sure, Wrench.” you answered firmly, eyes half-lidded, and happy to be in your lover’s arms.

Wrench let out a heavy sigh at your answer, slightly reassured before slipping out of his boxers, his hard on springing forth, and you could only stare, because you couldn’t fathom how something like that could fit into you. Wrench tilted your chin up to look at him and smiled to reassure you, though still looking insecure of himself. “I’ll be as gentle as possible, okay, Y/N?”

At your nod, Wrench lined himself with your entrance, the tip alone enough to make you come. But then you noticed something peculiar. Wrench had pulled you close, but his face was angled so that you couldn’t see him. Heart aching at Wrench’s inability to be confident in himself, you gently raised a hand to tilt his head back, “Wrench.” he hummed in acknowledgment, “I want to see your face the whole time.”

“It’s not a pretty sight to look at, Y/N.” Wrench muttered, “Especially not when… we’re going to do this.”

“I think you’re the most handsome and beautiful person that I know, Wrench.” you confessed, managing to get your boyfriend to face you. “So please.”

Wrench nodded, but hesitantly muttered, “If you can’t look anymore, tell me.” And you wondered if this was the first time he’s had sex with his mask off. But your thoughts were cut off when he thrusted forward, slowly pushing his length in to make sure that you weren’t in any pain.

It was a strange sensation, of something intruding with a slight sting, but once he had sheathed himself all the way in, it felt normal for your bodies to be so close, for him to be a part of you. And when you didn’t protest, Wrench pulled back before thrusting again, setting a slow pace. And the you began to understand the pleasure that people talked about. Suddenly, slow thrusts weren’t enough, and you began to move your hips along with Wrench, keeping him pulled close, your foreheads touching and eyes locked. Your breathing hastened as your thrusts sped up, and sweat dripped down both of your bodies as the both of you came closer and closer to the climax. And when the pacing staggered, the wet slapping of your bodies growing uneven, you both knew that you were close.

The both of you moaned louder and louder, panting as you approached completion, when Wrench pulled your bodies close, your lips meeting his in a passionate kiss.

Once the spasms ceased, the both of you fell to the bed with grins, yours of pleasure, and his of surprise and content. But there were no words exchanged, the pair of you simply laid in your bed, staring into each other’s eyes without a care in the world. And then, to Wrench’s surprise and immense arousal, you spoke up,

“So…. Wanna go for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't terrible. I'm a virgin... and a virgin writing a sex scene is as strange as it gets...


End file.
